


to have and to hold

by j_gabrielle



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Getting Married a la POTC, M/M, getting married, getting shot at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Felix, in all his blind optimism, had hoped for a lovely ceremony.Of course, with this beingBondand all, it would have been far more feasible to have hoped for snow in June.





	to have and to hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/gifts).



> Written for christinefromsherwood's headcanon {[found here](https://christinefromsherwood.tumblr.com/post/186047215861/felix-leiter-day-headcanon)}. I hope you like this. I never thought I would be writing for this fandom again, but here we are x

Felix, in all his blind optimism, had hoped for a lovely ceremony.

A quiet, lovely Welsh summer afternoon on the cliffs overlooking Barafundle Bay, both grooms exchanging quick and succinct vows with him off to a side popping the champagne the moment they sea the deal with a kiss. They'd adjourn to a pub somewhere, have some Welsh cakes and a bowl of Cawl or two, he'd propose a toast or three, and that'd be that.

Of course, with this being _Bond_ and all, it would have been far more feasible to have hoped for snow in June.

"We have to help them," Q says, fingers digging into the flesh of his arm. His eyes are big and frantic behind his rain speckled glasses, and Felix can only imagine what was going through his mind. 

Checking his surroundings through the downpour, he stands, taking down the man lunging for Bond with a throw of a hammer and then another who had his hands around M's throat. Grabbing Q by the shoulder, he hauls both of them into the thick of the melee. 

"Bond!"

Felix gestures at a car that has seen better days at the end of the street. He doesn't wait for the nod of understanding before taking off for it with Q hot on his heels. Together they manage to get the car started with a whining cough, taking off like a shot the moment Bond and M throw themselves into the backseat, screaming, "Drive! Drive! Drive!"

"They're still following us!" Q shouts over the dull thud of a hail of bullets finding new homes in the metal of the car. Felix swerves, kicking up a small wave of mud with the wheels. They need to get onto the main road.

"Q."

"Not now, Bond!"

"Q!"

Felix turns his head in time to catch the look that is shared between the couple, and feels his heart catch high in his throat for a moment; it is the same look he knows he wears when he looks at his wife. Bond sits up, reaching out to cradle a bruised knuckled hand to Q's cheek.

"Now, Q," Felix looks up at the rearview mirror to see Bond level M with a look that can only be described as a pleading glare.

"Right." He hears, just as the side mirror is shot off. "I suppose this is perfectly fitting, after all," M says. "Mr Leiter, if you could attempt to keep us moving, that would be much appreciated."

Felix doesn't bother replying; too preoccupied in pushing the car to the limits of its abilities. 

"I won't bother with the frills of these sort of things, so we'll just get right to it then," M says, undoing his tie. "Bond, hold his hand and face him."

He wraps the purple silk fabric around their joined hands. "James Herbert Bond, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold--” He breaks off when the rear window is being blown in with a shower of glass.

"Hold on!" Felix hollers over the rush of wind and malevolent encroachment of the enemy's engines. He takes a sharp left and into someone's land, scaring the sheep. Somehow, over the roar of noises, he hears M raising his voice.

“--in sickness and in health! For richer or for poorer! Both being very subjective--"

"I do!" Bond shouts.

"And do you, Q--"

"I do! I do!"

A fresh hail of bullets narrowly misses their heads, cracking the windscreen. M pulls on the headrest to steady himself. "You may now--" Felix manoeuvres the car through a spate of tree and underbrush, to give them a little cover from their pursuers. "You can--!" An explosion rocks the road under them. "Oh, for godsakes! Just kiss already!"

Felix whoops in joy when Bond pulls Q halfway into the back, one hand in his dark hair, ardently kissing his new husband. When they pull away, Felix can see the tenderest light of awe and joy in his blue eyes, and he cannot help the happy grin on his face that grows and grows with pleasure and fondness for the couple.

"Alright lovebirds, buckle in!" He shouts over the wind. They seem to have lost their assailants, but one can't be too careful in this business. He eyes up to the treeline and marks a route to the highway. He'll get them to their honeymoon, even if he has to run over a few sheep to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, apparently [Bond's middle name is Herbert](https://www.quora.com/What-is-James-Bonds-middle-name-full-name)  
> \---  
> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
